<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A safe place by DoomsdayFairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839632">A safe place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayFairy/pseuds/DoomsdayFairy'>DoomsdayFairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CroMaWeek2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Nighmares, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayFairy/pseuds/DoomsdayFairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona has a nightmare and Maka comforts them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Crona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CroMaWeek2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A safe place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for CroMa week day 1</p>
<p>Today's prompt: corners</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For as long as Crona could remember, they’d been suffering from nightmares. Of course, as a child, Crona had never really known what a nightmare was. All their dreams had been scary in some way, filled with odd creatures and sounds popping out at them and terrorizing them in a way that made no sense to them at all. Crona had never seen any of these creatures before, so they had no reason to be bullying them!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the corner of their room became their place of refuge, where they could sit awake all night and hide from the monsters. They had felt safe there, small and tucked away and like no one would be able to find them (although their mother always did), and the corner of their new room at the DWMA was no exception. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since coming to this school, Crona’s nights had been different. Although getting a full night's sleep was still a rarity, now their dreams would tell much more of a coherent narrative. And even more surprising than that was the fact that sometimes, they weren’t even that unpleasant. Sometimes Crona would even have dreams that made them happy, and they would wake up afterwards feeling more well rested than they were used too! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, most nights still ended the same way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been sitting there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crona looked up in surprise from where their head was resting against their knees to see Maka standing in the doorway, arms folded over her chest and a look on her face that Crona couldn’t quite decipher</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, what do you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you in class? We got worried!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Class? But…” Crona got a sinking feeling “What time is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost 9:30,” Maka said “Class started an hour ago” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m sorry! I didn’t realize, I promise!” they hurriedly explained. Whatever that look on Maka’s face was softened as she walked over and squatted down in front of them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she said “let’s just go back together,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But now I’ll be late! I’m not sure if I can deal with being late! And...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crona thought of the dream they’d last had, an army of snakes trying to chase them out of town, unusually scary even for them, and shuddered </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m not sure if I can go out at all today,” Crona said, burying their face in their arms again. Maka didn’t say anything at first, Crona thought for a second that she might have left them, until they heard some shuffling and glanced up to see her sitting with her back against the wall next to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she started, and Crona was slightly confused about the sudden greeting until she continued “is everything okay? Did something happen?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crona shrugged</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has someone been mean to you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crona shook their head </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sick?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shook their head again </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter then?” Crona wondered if they should tell her. Maybe she’d think it was stupid, or at least a dumb reason to miss class. But then they remembered who they were talking to, and Crona didn’t think that Maka would ever call them dumb or stupid, although they were still getting used to trying to answer questions, so they just mumbled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <span>nightmares</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Maka said “I didn’t quite catch that,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmares,” Crona tried again, a little bit louder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” was the first thing Maka responded with “Do you... want to talk about it?” Crona shrugged, then they thought about it for a few seconds, and shook their head. “Okay then,” Maka said, and Crona could hear her moving again “Just let me know if you change your mind,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It’s just,” Crona began before Maka had a chance to stand back up “I can’t sleep when I have nightmares, and then if I don’t sleep I get tired, and then my head hurts and I get dizzy! I’m not sure how to deal with being dizzy!” Crona looked over to Maka to see her reaction. She looked at them as if to study their face for a moment, her eyes locked right below Crona’s in a way that made them feel kind of nervous, then she asked,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crona, have you slept at all tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...no,” Crona admitted “not really,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Maka said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Crona and pulled them down onto her lap. Surprised, Crona opened their mouth to say something, but nothing came out as their mind tried to process what was happening and how to deal with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uuuh,” was all they eventually managed to get out  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, is this... uncomfortable?” Maka asked, suddenly sounding a bit worried</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...no,” Crona answered as soon as their brain finally started to work normally again “It’s… it feels good but… what about class? Now you’re going to miss it too,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh,” Maka said “It’s just biology. We’ll probably just get to dissect some animal or something,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, all right then,” Crona said eyes already starting to drift shut as Maka started gently running her fingers through their hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was… nice. This kind of affection wasn’t really anything that Crona was used to but it felt… nice. And warm. And safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maka felt safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maka could protect Crona from the monsters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they knew it Crona had managed to fall asleep, and this time their dreams were filled with nothing but warmth, happiness, and love.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finally CroMa week :D I've been looking forward to this for a while! </p>
<p>I'm gonna try to do as many prompts as possible, but not all of them are going be in fic form, some will be art instead. You can see my art on instagram @ vitasnackan_the_fangirl, I've got some older CroMa art there too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>